


Sister and Friend

by Michio_Mokota



Series: Zexal/ARC-V/VRAINS One Shots [6]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 11:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7049623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michio_Mokota/pseuds/Michio_Mokota
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“This is my sister, and my friend.” Shun introduced. <br/>[From a story challenge on tumblr 'Write a one shot of 100 words']</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sister and Friend

“This is my sister, and my friend.” Shun introduced. 

Vector looked at the kids before him. Almost as if he was inspecting them.

“You’re sister doesn’t seem too bad, but she doesn’t take too much after you.” He said with a smirk. Ruri glared at him and made a pouting face.

“And this one,” he glanced at Yuto and shrugged, “okay I guess.”

“Can’t you be just a bit more respectful?” Shun said, slightly embarrassed.

“What, I was just telling you want I thought. And I wasn’t saying I hate them.” Vector laughed and held out a hand to them. “Nice to meet you.”


End file.
